Jim Perry
}} |} Jim Perry, a.k.a. Indiana Jim is the host of the [http://www.farpointmedia.net Farpoint Media] podcast The Adventures of Indiana Jim, formerly titled Things Are Looking Up. He released his first podcast episode on April 23, 2006, under the title The As-Yet Untitled Podcast. When he's not a podcaster, he's a cubicle desk-jockey in the Business Office of a local Hospital, and an aspiring Fantasy author. ''Star Wars'' Fandom Perry's Star Wars fandom began in 1983, when his father took him to the theatrical showing of The Return of the Jedi. Over time Star Wars was replaced by G.I. Joe and Transformers, only to resurface during his college years. Here Perry spent at least a year with no rommate, during which time he wore out his THX-Remastered VHS cassettes of the Star Wars Trilogy, a gift from a friend. It was one of the greatest gifts he ever received. As a Music Major, this spawned a certifiable addiction to Film Music. This addiction resulted in his Concert Band arrangement of The Raider's March, and his re-arrangement of If I Never Knew You, from Walt Disney's Pocahontas, from a Jazz Band arrangement into a vocal one. Also during this time, the true burgeoning of the Internet, he discovered Nathan P. Butler's Star Wars Timeline Gold, keeping him entertained for hours when it was still around fifty pages. The Star Wars franchise was experiencing a renaissance thanks to the Expanded Universe novels such as Timothy Zahn's Thrawn Trilogy (Heir to the Empire, Dark Force Rising, The Last Command), and Michael A. Stackpole's X-Wing series. Anticipation for the Star Wars Prequel films and Special Edition releases hit its apex at this time, joining with Star Trek fandom to make Internet rumor-mongering the cultural phenomenon it is today. He was very active on Lou Tambone's [http://www.starwarz.com Starwarz.com] website and Galactic Senate forums during this period. Exposure to Star Wars Fanworks Sometime after the release of Attack of the Clones, he discovered Nathan P. Butler's ChronoRadio, in conjunction with his Star Wars Timeline Gold. In 2003 he discovered The DragonPage radio talk show, whose website contained recordings of interviews with Fantasy authors, as well as other Star Wars fan productions. It was at this time, in September of 2003, that Star Wars Fanworks finally came into being, premiering Requiem of the Outcast, hosted by Rich Sigfrit. A span of jobs with no internet access (sometimes no job at all), and a home with no internet access (nevermind the birth of two children during this time), forced Perry into an audio dry spell from 2004 through early 2005. At this time, he got a new job with an actual office and a door (big luxury for the temp job it was), wherein he returned to his love of these "internet radio shows," now having taken on the moniker of "Podcasts." This coincided with the approach to the release of the final Star Wars film, Revenge of the Sith. Membership in Fanworks In May of 2007, with nearly a year of podcasts under his belt, Perry featured The Star Wars Extravaganza, an entire month (and then some) of Star Wars content. This release featured Interviews, Analysis and Opinion on the Star Wars films and books. His feature guest during this time was Nathan P. Butler, at this time a veritable fan celebrity, especially to Perry. What he admired most about Butler was his selfless contributions to the fan community and Star Wars analysis, with his focus always on education, a product of his career choice. Other guests during this time included Cris Macht, director and producer of [http://www.theforceamongus.com The Force Among Us], a documentary of Star Wars fans and fandom, and Lou Tambone, webmaster of [http://www.starwarz.com Starwarz.com] It was after this appearance that Butler invited Perry to list his podcast on Fanworks. It was a gesture completely unanticipated by Perry, as his show was not exclusively devoted to Star Wars. This was an enormous honor for Perry, to be listed among so many great projects of which he was a fan. The bug to create his first Audio Drama was now stronger than ever before. In June of 2007, Perry joined Butler and Sigfrit at ConCarolinas 2007 in Charlotte, North Carolina. He and butler represented Fanworks at the convention, and Perry participated in the Star Wars panel discussion with Butler as moderator, fan filmmaker Drennon Laney, and costumer and 501st Legion member Cheralyn Lambeth. Membership in Farpoint Media In 2006, Michael R. Mennenga and Evo Terra formed [http://www.farpointmedia.net Farpoint Media] with their principal podcasts The DragonPage, DragonPage Wingin' It, and Slice of SciFi. Perry, a huge fan of their podcasts, solicited membership right around the time the Star Wars Extravaganza was in full swing. In early 2007, he signed the hosting agreement and began releasing podcasts under the Farpoint Media banner. Fan Audio Productions (2007 - 2008) Podcasts Things Are Looking Up went on to release twelve Regular Episodes in 2007, along with multiple "Special Edition" podcasts. In 2008, the show name was changed to The Adventures of Indiana Jim. RoneyZone Radio On May 10, 2007, Perry appeared on Jeff Roney's RoneyZone Radio. The invitation was a complete shock to Perry, and a humorous moment came in the show when Roney asked Perry about the books he had written--and he was informed there were none! Roney handled it like a pro, however, and the interview went well, covering topics such as Religion in Science Fiction and Fantasy, Star Wars chief among them. The Butlerniverse After ConCarolinas 2007, Nathan P. Butler released recordings of the panels on Heroes (on which Perry served as Moderator), Podacasting (featuring Rich Sigfrit as moderator, Butler, Perry, Stephen Euin Cobb and Stuart Jaffee), and the aforementioned Star Wars panel. Requiem of the Outcast After interviewing Rich Sigfrit for an upcoming episode of The Adventures of Indiana Jim, Sigfrit invited Perry to make an appearance on Requiem of the Outcast at BaltiCon 2008 in Baltimore, Maryland. Audio Dramas ''Thesis A Fantasy'' Sometime in 2002, Perry wrote a farcical short story entitled Thesis A Fantasy, which featured a main character who found himself lost in a fantasy world that fell to pieces every time he recited a quote from the Star Wars films. It was published in the short-lived online magazine called Nevermore Magazine. Having listened to many Podcast Novels or Podiobooks, Perry decided on a whim to resurrect the piece, rewrite it in script form for an audio production, give it a full cast treatment and release it through his podcast. The cast featured Fanworks' '' own Rich Sigfrit and Christopher Walker, and also well-known podcast "celebrities" Jack Mangan, host of [http://www.jackmangan.com ''Jack Mangan's Deadpan]; LeAnn Mabry, host of the now retired Tag in the Seam; Doug Rapson, host of [http://www.geekacres.net Geek Acres]; Jack Hosley, host of [http://www.wanderradio.com Wander Radio]; and Christiana Ellis, author of [http://www.ninakimberly.com Nina Kimberly the Merciless], and Producer of [http://www.spacecasey.com Space Casey]. It was released on October 31, 2007. At least two people raved about it. ''High Stakes'' Perry is currently starring in Joe Harrison's High Stakes as Terril T'Kira, a smuggler and pilot. ''Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts'' Perry is currently starring in Jenna Wison and Devin Cox's Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts as Renn Falani, yet another smuggler and pilot. ''Marvels'' Perry has submitted recordings for two minor characters to Andrew Gilbertson for his project [[Marvels|Star Wars: Marvels]], featuring an enormous cast spanning many years in the Star Wars saga. Non-''Star Wars'' Audio Productions Scott Sigler's Iowa Typhoon When Perry heard from his friend and listener Jack Hosley that Hosley had received permission to record Scott Sigler's short story for his own podcast, [http://www.wanderradio.com Wander Radio], Perry boldly requested the opportunity to perform the reading. Perry read the piece and Hosley released it on April 1, 2007. It is also currently available in Season One of Scott Sigler's Bloodcast, at Podiobooks.com. Perry is considering remastering the piece for Sigler. ''Billibub Baddings and the Case of the Singing Sword'' Perry received a cameo role in [http://www.teemorris.com/billipodcast Billibub Baddings] from well-known Podcaster, Author, and fellow Farpoint Media family member Tee Morris, shortly after they became friends through Morris' appearance on Things Are Looking Up. He played Bruiser, a door guard in a Chicago speakeasy. ''Metamor City'' In 2007, podcast novelist Chris Lester invited Perry to have a cameo appearance in his novel [http://www.metamorcity.com Making the Cut]. He plays a dock supervisor with a nasal Brooklyn accent. ''New World Army'' Perry is currently slated to star in Jeff Roney's New World Army as an undisclosed character. ''Murder at Avedon Hill'' In 2007, podcast novelist P.G. Holyfield put out a casting call for his podcast novel [http://www.murderatavedonhill.com Murder at Avedon Hill]. Perry stars as Richard Avedon, eldest son and heir to Lord Avedon. ''Chasing the Bard'' New Zealand author Phillipa J. Ballantine enlisted Perry to give voice to Richard Tarlton, the top actor of England's Elizabethan age (and an early collaborator with William Shakespeare) for her podcast novel [http://www.chasingthebard.com Chasing the Bard]. Ballantine is the host of the podcast [http://whispers.libsyn.com Whispers at the Edge]. Current Projects Perry is currently working on several audio and fiction projects, which often get delayed due to the time demands of a day job, fatherhood, and other obligations. These projects include: *''Star Wars: Codename: Starkeeper, currently in pre-production *''Legacy of Morevi, from Tee Morris, tentative voice casting *''The Visionary'' The first novel in a series of undetermined length, currently in final revision stage. Slated for casting as a Podcast Novel sometime late in 2008. *''Bladewielder'' A novel trilogy, the first of which is currently in the rough draft stage *''The Baribian Chronicles'', a sweeping epic space opera in the vein of Frank Herbert and Robert A. Heinlein, currently in the outline stage, taking up space on a computer *[http://sportscast.wordpress.com The Fanboy Sportscast] a general sports-related podcast *49ers Fanboy, a blog on the San Francisco 49ers Appearances *''The Adventures of Indiana Jim'' *''Things Are Looking Up'' *''The Butlerniverse'' *''RoneyZone Radio'' *''High Stakes'' *''Thesis A Fantasy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Outcasts'' *''Star Wars: Marvels'' *''Star Wars: Codename: Starkeeper'' *ConCarolinas 2007 External Links [http://podcast.indianajim.net The Adventures of Indiana Jim] [http://www.farpointmedia.net Farpoint Media] [http://www.twitter.com/JimPerry Perry's Twitter Page] Category: People